


Midnight Cravings

by lettalady



Series: Daddy!Tom [4]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettalady/pseuds/lettalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filed under Daddy!Tom because it's close enough, damnit. Another short something exploring the possibilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Cravings

It’s the middle of the night and he’s standing in line at the grocers. There’s only one register open so the line is more than a few people deep, filled with the few other late night shoppers. The man in front of him has pizza and beer, the woman before  _him_ has a small cart with staples - bread, milk, and the like - and the couple at the register are giggling and debating over candy or gum. 

He’s nearly asleep on his feet and the ice cream is starting to make his hand ache. She’d woken up craving pistachio ice cream, though, so he had pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a shirt, kissed her and then her swelling stomach, and gone to the store. 

He smiles and answers his phone when it rings. It can only be her. “Hullo, babe.” 

"Tom? Can you get some pretzels too?" Didn’t they have two bags in the cupboard? She knows the question before he asks it, "I may have finished the last of them today…" 

He laughs, stepping out of line again and turning to wander back down the deserted aisles of the store. “Anything else he craves tonight?” 

She considers a prolonged moment, humming softly. “Hmmm, nope. I wouldn’t mind a backrub when you get home, though.” 

"Consider it done." He yawns, shakes his head to try to wrestle away his sleepiness, and pauses to study the bags before him. "Sourdough or mini-twists?" 


End file.
